galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ardin Glik
Current Ardin is rumored to live in the wilds of Kirth where he is worshiped the most. History Childhood and Adventuring Ardin was born to a dwarven family native to Dubshnit in the harsh winter of 66 A.C. His mother died at childbirth leaving his father to raise him alone. His father was a tinkerer and Ardin showed an interest in his father's work early in his life. He learned the trade and began building and selling many craftables and soon learned the secrets of the Mobius Core. He soon realized that his supplies were limited, and worse he had to give most of the materials to his father who was, at the time, a superior craftsman. So Ardin set off and soon arrived in Geede where he met up with a few companions who he had a short adventuring stint with. He left them and sailed for distant lands. After the long trip, Ardin ended up on Xepher's western shores and quickly found his way to the Conrcoran Wastes where rumors of abandoned gnomes settlements brought him for parts. He joined the company of several different adventuring groups entering into the vast wastes and eventually found the gnome lands where he began salvaging for parts. This was his life until one day he met a mysterious man. Ascension and the Armageddon War Nicodemus found Ardin and asked him to help some companions of his in the wastes since Ardin was so familiar with them. Ardin agreed and was paid a large sum of money. So Nicodemus, Ardin, Photonix, and Drez entered the wastes. They found themselves being over run by undead hordes and Nicodemus transported them away to where he claimed was the future where the world land was dead like the wastes. They discovered that the world will end up like this and were then sent back through a crack in time to the beginning of it all. Ardin and his companions entered the Armageddon War at its very beginning and traveled with Nicodemus and Luke on their hunt for Omega. After Nicodemus' fleet was destroyed they were stranded on a distant planet of unknown location. Ardin studied and learned Ancient technology and history and over time was able to repair their void ship. Before they could leave they were attacked by native monsters and Ardin was taken by them and his companions were forced to leave thinking he were dead. Ardin managed to escape and was found several days later by an Imperial patrol near death. Instead of helping him back tonhealth, they tortured him for information about Omega think him to be part of that nation as they had no information on him. For ten years he was kept locked away and it was during this time that his mind began to break. Some time into the years of the war, Omega liberated the planet he was being held on and they found him locked in a dark hole. He was finally free. He helped fight against the Imperials quickly and realized that his old friends from back home were there with him. They also had great power he had never seen before, power of mythic propositions. One of these mythic individuals, Dr. Dan Johnson was killed during the fight while helping Ardin escape. Dr Johnson died in Ardin's arms and the power in the doctor was transferred into Ardin. He also gained Dr. Johnsons memories and was able to see everything he had experienced. This was the moment that ended Ardin's sanity. The extra strain on his already damaged mind was too much. He still function but he lost all morality. He remained kind but was unable to tell the difference between right and wrong. Half of his mind became twisted, cold, calculating, and precise. The other half became kind, giving, caring, and the healer that Dr. Johnson was. It was also fickle and unpredictable. He became prone to random outbursts of excitement or desire for destruction. These did not manifest as separate personalities, but different mindsets at different times. His internal battle with himself would continue forever. He joined with Omega to fight against the Divine Empire. During the Battle of Risa in orbit around Risa III, an explosion caused a door to close while he was running through it and ripped his left arm off. This arm was replaced by cybernetics that he still has today. After this battle the hyperspace drive of the ship he was on malafunctioned and it was lost in the Conduit for 50 years but it only seemed like a few months for the ship. When it emerged the war was still continuing on. Eventually he ended up on Earth again with Nicodemus and his old companions and fought for years in the seemingly endless battle for earth. At the end Ardin went through the Time Gate with the refuges. Relationships Ardin has had several friends through out his life but none have lasted any extended period of time. Currently he is thought to live alone in Kirth. Home Arden calls his home plane the Weyrdak. It is believed to either be located within the Kirth planes or a portal to his plane exists there. Its true location is unknown to all. Relationships Ardin is a relatively new deity, only ascending recently. However, he has a strange relationship with some lasting deities. Logos, Taija, and Gaspar all seen to know him well, and treat him with some amount of respect. Balthazar, sharing similar ideologies, also is friendly towards him. However, Balthazar is also untrusting as he focuses on technology that works. Appearance and Emissaries Statues of Ardin depict him as a dwarf or stout man covered in ancient and unknown technologies. He carries a start firearm and has a pack on his back with techno-bits coming out of it. Servants Ardin's servents are mostly technological contraptions that he has created, but he does have a few outsider and mortal at his service. Maufinas: A large spider-like creature, it is rumored that Maufinas is a Bebilith. However, what once was an Abyssal hunter is now a creature that hunts ancient technology for his lord, Ardin. He is covered in technology and even possesses two artificial limbs, which he uses for fine-tuned manipulation of technology and also augmenting his deadliness. He has implanted many different cybernetic enchancements onto his arachnid shape making him far more dangerous than a normal bebilith of the Abyss. Moreover, his dedication to his cause of hunting technology has made him zealous, and any who would get in his way he will destroy. It is thought that he is blessed by Ardin for the artifacts he recovers and if he were to ever die (something that is believed to have yet happen) he would be reborn, given new life by his god. APU: He is the guardian of the gates to Weyrdak. He lives in the ground in Kirth outside the hut that is said to be Ardin's domain. His true form is unknown but he pops out of the ground with a single eye stalk that questions those that aproach the hutt. It is said that it can shoot light from this eye that with instantly vaporize any it deems unworthy. It is unknown what "unworthy" means. He is also known to have pulled creatures underground with an assortment of mechanical tenticles. Church of Ardin Ardin has no true church, but instead cults dedicated to him within Kirth. Worshipers and Clergy Kirth has long worshiped a "Mad-Tech God," but only recently have they given him a name. It is believed that perhaps Ardin has lived in the area for a long time, but only recently began granting his followers spells. Some believe that, while he has always had near-divine power, it is only recently that he has ascended to true divinity. Either way, the Kirthans have revered him since the beginning. In the planes of Kirth there is a small, yet very well known cult that specifically dedicates themselves to Ardin. They are far more primitive than his gnomish worshipers and they hold each and every technological relic as an artifact, even the simplest of items. They dedicate shrines to him by filling them with technology found deep within caves all around the planes. They wear pieces of these tech items without knowing how they work or what they even do. Occationally, the manage to acticate items and use them, usually simple weapons, but they only use these items in the most dire of times, believing each use to be sacred and do not want to waste it. Temples and Shrines Kirthan shrines to Ardin are loaded with ancient technology that has been scavanged from the ruins in the area. Even with how common these ruins are, there are not many items on these shrines, as adventures into these caverns are rare and the Kirthans generally see it is a bad luck to do it. These shrines are often in hidden areas, either within caverns or out-of-sight groves. Holy Texts Ardin has no holy text. Instead, he speaks directly to his priests and whispers secrets to them. Holy Relics Any technological items is considered a holy relic of Ardin. However, he does have one item viewed above all others. It is known as Sampson and is said by Ardin's priests to "spit fire and steal to engulf the enemies of the Lord in his mystic might." Magic Items Ardin isn't as keen on magic items, although many of his technological items are fused with ancient and mysterious magics. As he has no true temples, it is impossible to purchase any item his clergy associates with him. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Character Sheet Male Dwarf Cyber-Soldier Fghter 7 / Spellslinger Wizard 5 / Technomancer 6 / Mythic Champion 8 Neutral Medium Humanoid (Dwarf) Int +13; Senses 'Perception +33, See in darkness Defense '''AC '''34 (41) ''(10 + 9 armor + 5 dex + 5 natural + 5 deflection 7 shield) '''HP '''338 (7d10 + 11d6 + 220) '''Fort +23, Ref '''+18, '''Will +17 Offense Speed 30 ft. Melee Monty ''(+5 null blade vibro dwarven battleaxe) +23/+20/+15 (2d10 + 10) '''Ranged' Sampson ''(+5 laser rifle) +22/+17/+12 (3d8 + 5 balistic or fire), ''Sampson deadly aim/vital strike +19 (12d8 + 56 fire. Crit: 342 dmg) Marty (+5 EMP Rifle) +22/+17/+12 (4d8 + 5 electricity), Sampson deadly aim/vital strike +19 (12d8 + 56 fire. Crit: 621 vs robots) Bernard' (+5 plasma pistol) +22/+17/+12 (2d10 + 5 plasma), ''Bernard deadly aim/vital strike +19 (8d10 + 56 plasma. Crit: 306 dmg) 'Special Attacks ' '''Spell List '''CL: 10 0/7/7/5/5/4 0th: Detect Magic, Read Magic 1st: 2nd: Protection from Technology 3rd: Discharge, Irradiate, Recharge 4th: Magic Circle Against Technology, Greater Make Whole, Rebuke Technology 5th: Statistics '''Str '''20, Dex 20, Con 25 (31), Int 25 (31), Wis 12, Cha 8 '''Base Atk +12; CMB +17; CMD 32 Feats Craft Construct, Craft Cybernetics, Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Technological Arms and Armor Craft Technological Device, Craft Wonderous Items, Deadly Aim, Greater VItal Strike, Improved Critical (Firearms), Improved Vital Strike, Precise Shot,. Skill Focus (Knowledge: Engineering), Technologist, Vital Strike Skills '''Craft (Alchemy) +42, Craft (Armor) +44, Craft (Mechanical) +44, Craft (Weapons) +44, Disable Device +29, Heal +19, Knowledge (Arcana) +31, Knowledge (Engineering) +43, Knowledge (Geography) +31, Knowledge (Technology) +31, Perception +33, Pilot +26, Spellcraft +31 '''Languages SQ '''Arcane Gun (Laser rifle), Gunsmith, Mage Bullets, School of the Gun (Necromancy, Illusion, Enchantment, Divination), Cybernetic Combat, Inmproved Implantation, Recondition (2), Technical Expertise +6, Efficient Construction 25%, Technic Spell Mastery, Arcane Battery, Study Technology +9, Recycle Technology, Command Robot 1/day DC 23, Unified Energy Mythic Abilities '''Base Abilities Hard to Kill, Mythic Power (19), Surge 1d10, Amazing Initiative, Recuperation, Mythic Saves, Force of Will, Unstoppable Teir Abilties Champion's Strike (Distant Barrage), Champion, Critical Master, Destroyer, Limitless Range, Mythic Crafter, Mythic Weapon Training, Perfect Strike, Unstoppable Shot Mythic Feats Mythic Crafter, Deadly Aim, Extra Path Ability (Champion), Improved Critical (Firearms), Vital Strike Gear *'Armor' +5 Iron Golem Armor *Belt *Body *Chest *Eyes *'Feet' Magboots *Hands *Head *'Headband' Headband of Intilect +6 *Neck *'Ring' Ring of Protection +5 *Ring *'Shield' Hard Light Shield +5 *'Shoulders' Cloak of Resistance +5 *'Wrists:' Prismatic Force Field *'Weapon' +5 Nullblade Vibro Dwarven War Axe *'Weapon '+5 Advanced Laser Rifle *'Weapon' +5 Advanced EMP Rifle *'Weapon '+5 Plasma Pistol (weapon mount) Green Halogram Generator, 5x Plasma grenades Cybertech 28/28 - 2 Cybernetic Arms, Cybernetic Eyes, Cybernetic Ears, Cybernetic Legs, Dermal Plating Mk V, Thoracic Nanite Chamber Mk III, Skillslot, Weapon (plasma pistol-right arm), Wristcomp (left arm), Ocular Veemod (eyes-Green, orange) Wristcomp *Detonator *Motion Tracker *Radiation Detector *Robojack *Signal Jammer Cortex Gun Used: Con +5, Int +5 Gold: 25,090 Category:PCs Category:People Category:Johnathan's Characters Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Chaotic Neutral Deity Category:Artifice Domain Category:Void Domain Category:Madness Domain